DNYouko
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Up for Adoption- A DNAngel and YuYuHakusho crossover. Kurama is the new student teacher. Dark has a new rival. Youko is having too much fun. And what is up with the flowers?
1. Chapter 1

Okami- I'm re-doing all of this…yeah…

Ookami- I'm re-doing all of this…yeah…

Disclaimer- I do not…own…DNAngel…or…Yu Yu Hakusho…

-Chapter one

_Of new rivals_

_And loves-_

Daisuke smiled as he ran to school. Or more correctly, ran to the train to get to school. Today was the day that they'll get a student teacher. Today was also Risa's birthday!

(I have no clues on when her birthday is but just bare with me here alright?)

Daisuke tried to tame his spiky hair as he ran. He'd gotten a present made for his beloved Risa…but then, he remembered that he hadn't made a birthday present for Riku!

'OH NO!'

Daisuke searched around wildly trying to think of something that could serve as a birthday present for his crush's twin.

Seeing a flower shop he rushed towards it in frenzy. 'Um…which one? I'd better get flowers for Harada (Risa) too…'

He was so involved with wondering which flowers would be right that he didn't notice the person next to him. It resulted in him somehow tripping on his own feet and falling into that person.

"WHA! Gomenasai!" Daisuke bowed deeply to the person and started helping to pick up some books that they had dropped.

"It's no trouble" replied a cool voice. Daisuke finally looked up at the person whom he'd accidentally run into. He was a teen, and a male, Daisuke wasn't sure at first but then realized that it…no, HE was a male.

The young man seemed to be around 16 or so and had long red hair that shone brightly in the sun. His eyes were a bright yet deep emerald color that reminded Daisuke of grass and other various plants.

Something felt…off about the person…Daisuke wasn't sure what. It didn't feel like the corrupt magic of the artworks, or the icy chill of Krad's presence, it felt…like being with an animal, a predator who was currently just observing a prey but didn't feel like going after it.

Daisuke shuddered a bit. "Are you okay?" asked the stranger with concern. Daisuke blushed and jumped back up and handed the books to the teen before bowing low and stammering another apology. Daisuke then turned and rushed to the train.

Back at the flower shop Kurama frowned as he watched the other red head run off with the air of a kid who's about to miss the bus, or the train in this case. There was something…strange about that boy…

'_It doesn't feel like reiki (spirit) energy…or youkai (demon) energy…'_

-It's magic… -

Kurama paused a bit at his demon half's statement.

When Youko had possessed Shuuichi's unborn body, he took it over but his own self was fused with the body. As the body grew, the human emotions combined with the demonic memories and instincts and created a personality called Kurama. Kurama isn't Youko, Youko isn't Kurama, the two could communicate in a mind link at times and Youko would give random comments from time to time.

'_Magic?'_

-Yeah, that human's got magic…powerful too… -

Kurama sighed. Humans with magic…geez…he hoped there won't be any problems. As he shifted the books in his arms he started walking. As he went through the street he thought about why he was here in the first place.

_Flashback time…_

Kurama went to get the mail that morning as usual. _'Let's see…letter…bill…bill…postcard…national geographic…'_

"Shuuichi? Anything interesting?"

"Just the usual Kaa-san."

'…_bill…love letter…love letter…bill…love letter…_ (Sigh) _love letter…black mail_ (Kurama put that one in his pocket)…_invitation to a strip club_ (Kurama burned that one with a small flame bush) _and_… (What's this?) _A letter of acceptance to participate in a half year student teacher program?'_

"Kaa-san…what's this?"

Kurama went into the kitchen where his mother was currently scooping some rice out of the cooker and into some bowls for breakfast.

"Oh! It's here! Forgive me Shuuichi but I just had to sign you up for that program…I thought it would have been a good learning experience…"

"Oh…well, if Kaa-san thinks it's a good idea I guess I could go…"

"Oh Shuuichi! I'm so happy!"

Shori hugged her son tightly.

_End flash back…_

'_Well…here I am I suppose…'_

-Let's make a grand entrance! -

'_Hush Youko…'_

The demon pouted.

-You're no fun -

Kurama straightened his hair and clothes a bit before stepping into the school. Let's see what little human brats we'll be babysitting…

Meanwhile…

"H-ha-happy birthday…Harada-san…"

"Oh! Thank you so much Niwa-kun!"

Riku watched them. Daisuke went over to her and handed her a package. "Um…happy birthday Harada-san."

She took the box with a small blush. "Arigatou Niwa-kun."

Daisuke smiled before going to sit down. Riku looked over at her sister who was now cuddling a rabbit doll. Riku opened her own gift. _'Wha?'_

It was a box with some freshly cut Acacia. The beautiful yellow flowers seemed to shine up at her. 'Flowers? Niwa-kun got me flowers?'

Riku quickly hid the golden blossoms away and tried to hide her blush. The teacher had told the class to quiet down and she began to take the roll. A knock on the door interrupted her. She told whoever it was to come in…

(Ookami- For those who don't know, An Acacia is a lovely yellow flower that, in the language of flowers, means something close to 'Secret Love' a rather fitting plant for Daisuke to give to Riku…)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone quieted down as their new student teacher began to open the door. As soon as he stepped into the room, half the girls in class (and a small portion of the boys) suddenly felt their hearts swell up.

Standing there in front of the class was the most beautiful boy they'd ever seen. His long red hair curled up in random spikes and curls, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green that shone and glittered brightly in the light of the room.

He was lean and held himself straight and proper with no slouching and a sense of sureness in every step. His eyes looked around the room and stopped on Daisuke for a second before moving on.

Daisuke was frozen to his seat. The guy that he'd knocked over just a couple of minutes ago was his new student teacher. 'I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!'

Kurama's thoughts were racing as well. 'So…it's the boy from before…the one with…magic…'

-Let's investigate…-

'No Youko…'

-No fun at all…-

The sensei decided to speak up now she asked the boy to introduce himself to the class. Kurama smiled at the class (and tried to ignore the squeals and swoons) "Hello, my name is Minamino Shuuichi it is very nice to meet you all."

Risa tried desperately to keep her heart faithful to her darling Dark-san but found it pretty hard as the red haired bishounen gave the class a smile while sunlight shone through the windows like heavens light descending upon an angel…

(I'm really going overboard here aren't I?)

'_NO! MUST…STOP…THINKING…MUST…STAY…FAITHFUL…TO DARK-SAN!'_

The sensei (I think their teacher is female…based on the manga…) was chiding herself for her rather hopeful thoughts about spending more time with her new assistant and decided to start the morning lesson.

Kurama helped the kids with the problems that they didn't understand (for some reason, they seemed to be unable to understand all the questions…) and soon school was over. As he hid behind a corner to observe that Niwa Daisuke boy some more, he noticed that the boy seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

'Odd…'

-Yay! Let's go and stick our noses into other peoples business!-

'Hush'

-Fine! I'll be quiet then! It's so nice to know how much I'm appreciated… (Sarcasm)-

Kurama only shook his head in annoyance as he hid behind another alley.

Daisuke sighed as he ran home. Dark was distracting him all day and he couldn't concentrate on anything, his curse kept giving Daisuke wary comments about his new student teacher.

/There's something strange about him…/

'You've been saying that all day and nothing has happened yet…'

/Just be careful…oh and you do remember that we're stealing the _Sorrowful Child_ painting tonight right?/

'Yes I know!'

Daisuke sighed. Why couldn't he just have a normal life…?

Kurama made a note of where the magic wielding boy lived before heading home himself, home as in the guestroom of his temporary family during his stay here.

Kurama went into the house and was almost run over by a rather hyped up Takeshi holding his almost ever present video camcorder.

"Oh, hi Shuuichi-san! Sorry, no time to talk, Dark would be showing up in a couple of minutes and I want to be able to catch it on video…"

Kurama blinked. "Who's Dark?"

Takeshi was still running but managed to turn and give Kurama a look of bewilderment. "You don't know who Dark is? Oh yeah, I forgot you're new to this town, Dark is the Kaitou (Phantom Thief) who's always stealing artworks from the museums and everything here."

"A thief?"

-He can't possibly be that good…I'm the best after all…-

Kurama ignore his other half as he ran alongside with the boy whose family he was staying with for the time being.

Takeshi continued babbling, "Darks been stealing things for years and no ones ever caught him…but my dad's the police chief and we will get him!"

Takeshi went off on a fantasy dream world where you see him standing over Dark and laughing.

Kurama pondered. A thief eh? Maybe he should give this Dark a run for his money…

'Youko…quit putting these thoughts in my head'

-But I wanna check it out! Please? Pretty please?-

'We'll see…'

Meanwhile…

'Dark please be careful!'

/I'm always careful Daisuke!/

Dark gave the reporters thumbs up as he swooped past them on Wiz. He chuckled as the police force yelled angrily at the mocking gesture.

'Why me…' Daisuke moaned, tears rolling down his eyes as he screamed at Dark inside their head.

They sneaked into the building and past the guards (who were just standing there like toy soldiers) and made it to the room where the painting should be. Dark gasped as the painting wasn't there.

"What the heck is this?"

Dark saw Satoshi lying in a corner. He seemed to be knocked out. 'Hiwatari-kun!' Daisuke cried in their mind.

Dark ran over and checked Satoshi. The boy was only asleep but it seemed to have been a forced sleep, like he's been drugged by something. Darks eyes widened as he saw that there was a monkshood flower growing out of the ground near Satoshi's foot.

Monkshood, a poisonous flower associated with warnings of danger. Beware, a deadly foe is near.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Dark jump up and spread his wings warily. Straining his senses he heard running footsteps going out the west wing of the museum.

So…another thief has been through here eh?

He ran off after the footsteps with a determined grin. Whoever you are…you've messed with the wrong thief…

Youko was seriously enjoying himself. Kurama had finally let him take over if only to stop his endless whining and he'd gotten away from Takeshi to get inside the museum himself.

He ran off with the painting and smelled another person entering the room. Youko hid himself again and slowly inched in the direction of the door to the west wing.

A handsome teen with dark purple hair and black wings ran into the room and checked on the sleeping boy before spotting the flower. Youko moved a bit more and then just plain dashed into the hallway when the teen spotted him.

When he'd went into the room with Dark's target in it, that blue haired boy (Kurama remembered him from class) was standing there and he'd actually seen where Youko was hiding.

_Flashback…_

"_Who are you?"_

_The glasses flashed in the moonlight as Satoshi glared up at Youko. That thing up there was not human. That much he could sense from its strange energy. It was similar and yet completely different from Krad, Dark and the artworks. Like two liquids that were the same color but had different tastes._

_But either way, Satoshi knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He prepared himself to defend himself as the thing leapt to attack him._

_However, he wasn't expecting a strange plant to start growing out of the things hands and spew out a white pollen that drifted towards him. Instinctively he held his breath but the thing punched him lightly in the gut to make him gasp and inhale._

_That was all the Hikari could do as he fell to the ground asleep._

_End flashback…_

Youko smirked. Then he'd left a message for the other thief…oh he hadn't had this much fun since the time he found a bag of fox-nip…

He heard Dark chasing after him in the hallways and sped up a little. The chase was always fun. The thrill of escaping your pursuers and the throbbing of your heart as you get in close encounters was the reason he's started his profession as a thief (aside from the fact that getting things for free was a huge plus.)

-It's time we see just how good you really are…Kaitou Dark…-

End chapter

Ookami- I've basically just copy and pasted the whole thing…yeah…but I did fix a few spelling errors and such…


	2. Chapter 2

Ookami- Yup, still just fixing this right now…

Ookami- Yup, still just fixing this right now…

-Chapter Two

Of freaky visions

And a hyper Youko-

"DANM WHOEVER THIS OTHER THIEF IS!"

'Um…Dark…you don't have to get so angry…'

"WELL I AM! NO ONE STEALS DARK MOUSEY'S TARGETS! WHEN I CATCH UP TO WHOEVER IT IS I'M GOING TO-"

The things that Dark wanted to do to the other thief were too horrid for a pg13 fan fiction and thus we will not hear what it is that he might do.

Ahead of the two, another two were having the time of their lives…

'Youko…I'd better not be suspected for anything connecting to this you know…'

-Lay off, it's not like I look anything like you anyway…-

'True…'

-I'm much taller than you-

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that…'

Youko chuckled to himself as he decided to lead this chase outdoors. He stopped for a moment to let his pursuer see him before leaping out a window to go off and get on television to steal the hearts of more girls…

'Youko…'

-Yes my little conscience?-

'You are grounded when we get home'

-You are no fun!-

Dark gasped as the other thief stopped for a moment (on purpose, he could tell) before jumping clear out the window.

The other thief was freakishly tall (taller than him…maybe even taller than Krad) he was beautiful and seemed to glow in the moonlight that lit the corridors. He'd only seen him for about two seconds but that was enough to notice that whoever it was that he was chasing, they weren't human…

'Dark…what is that? Is he another artifact bought to life?'

/I don't know Daisuke but I'm going to find out…/

Landing on the ground outside Youko made sure to jump up again into the clear view of the TV cameras. His hearing picked up the news reporters startled cries and he also sensed that Dark had just followed him outside as well.

"I-I-I don't know what just happened but it seems that there is another thief…and he and Dark seem to be enemies based on the shouting that Dark is doing right now…"

The reporter woman was staring at Youko and Dark while the camera crew and the few police left just plain stared as well.

A fight had apparently broken out. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Dark threw out several feathers that exploded and would have severely damaged the fox demon if he hadn't pulled out a large sunflower looking plant that turned itself into a shield to block.

"Alright! Just who the hell are you!"

Neither thief seemed to notice (or maybe they were ignoring the fact) that the news team had inched closer until the cameras and microphones could hear and see what the two were doing and saying.

"Who am I? My name is Youko, please to meet you Kaitou Dark…"

Dark stiffened, the others voice was low and silky; his eyes were that unnatural gold that reminded him of Krad. "And to what do I own this honor?" Dark said angrily, Youko was still clutching the painting.

"Why, I merely wished to meet you…a thief who goes around stealing artworks…I had wondered why, a thief of your caliber could be robbing the highest treasure troves instead of pillaging through old trinkets…"

"Hey!"

Youko ignored him and continued. "But when I actually saw this painting…I realized why…this painting…and the other things you steal…they're cursed aren't they?"

Dark was actually surprised. How the hell did this guy know?

The news team was having a field day; the ratings were going to skyrocket now!

Youko continued talking, heedless of the dark haired thief in front of him who was attempting to strangle him in his mind. "You've been taking these items to save these people from the curses that plague it…am I correct?"

Dark grinded his teeth angrily, "Just give me that back right now!"

He lunged forward and the battle started again. Where Dark used feathers that he creates out of his own magic and energy to fight, this adversary used…flowers?

The dandelions were quite possibly the worst. Their petals were razor sharp and they multiplied like crazy, a true weed. Dark was blasting them out of existence, left, right, top, left…they just kept coming!

'Don't go overboard Youko! There are still the humans down there in the bushes!'

-I know! I know! Jeez! Keep you panties on…-

'Was that just a comment on how I'm feminine?' Kurama's voice was low and dangerous, he was pissed.

-…um…nothing!-

Dark was getting more annoyed by the second. Just who the hell was this guy?

Then Youko smirked and stopped the barrage of floral. He tosses out one last flower, a pale brown branch with numerous tiny yellow flowers, Forsythia.

"We'll meet again…in the meantime, since you've impressed me…have the painting, I have no use for it anyway…"

Dark caught the painting and looked to see that the other thief had gone. 'Whoever you are…I'll teach you that no one messes with Phantom Thief Dark!'

Then he looked over at the cameras one last time, he smirked and then he unfolded his wings and flew out of the area, a swirl of black feathers danced across the grass.

(Forsythia- Anticipation)

0o0o0o0o0o0

/ARGH! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HIMILUATED IN MY WHOLE EXSISTANCE! /

'Dark…please clam down…'

/Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? That fox jerk totally played me! /

'But he did give us the painting back…'

/You think that matters? If I ever find out who he is, I'm going to kill him! /

'Well…at least everyone now knows that you steal the artwork because they were cursed and you are only trying to protect these people…'

Despite Daisuke's gentle words, Dark wasn't calming down at all. The red head sighed. Dark was too arrogant…maybe it's a good thing to have his cockiness taken down a few pegs…

/What did you just say Daisuke? /

'Oh shoot…I forgot he could hear my thoughts…'

/Dang well I can! /

0o0o0o0

'That was too risky Youko…'

-That was too much fun! –

'You could have gotten us into a lot of trouble…'

-Well I didn't now did I? –

Kurama sighed and massaged his head.

'New student teacher shows up at school and a new thief comes to the town…a little too convenient don't you think?'

-…-

'Please don't tell me you just realized that…'

-SHITE! -

'You work out a solution for this, I, am going to school…'

0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke rushed to school as fast as he could (his argument with Dark took a while…)

'Why am I always late?'

/Because you keep trying to correct me/

'Shut up…'

Upon reaching the classroom door it opened on it's own to show Satoshi…in a very bad mood (well, bad enough to actually notice) his usual poker face was marred with a frown.

"Niwa…we need to talk."

"H-Hiwatari-kun…"

It was then that the commotion inside the classroom was finally registered in Daisuke's mind. The girls were making a huge fuss, just like what they did when Dark first showed up.

"Oh my gosh! That Youko guy is so cool!"

"That hair, those cute ears, those long slender legs…"

"I bet he's only in his early Twenties!"

"Did you see his eyes? Oh…"

"The hair!"

All while this was going on the males in the room were once again arguing about how girls could idolize thieves. Daisuke saw the student teacher sitting in the front desk with a straight expression. Once more, he felt the strange energy.

/New student teacher who feels weird…new thief whom I wish to mutilate…too convenient…/

'You thing Minamino-sensei is the Youko guy? But there don't look alike and Youko is much taller than…oh my gosh, I just described me and you didn't I?'

/Maybe he's another host…doesn't have to be a Hikari made either…there are many types of magic all over the world, our family just tends to deal with one…/

The red haired teen with green eyes seemed to feel Daisuke's stare and he raises his own eyes to meet large red ones.

'Red eyes…usually a sign that you're not completely human…'

-I still don't trust that kid…-

'Be that as it may, he is not hostile towards us and we have no reason to be cold to him.'

While waiting for class to start Daisuke absently played with a flower he found on his desk, it would have surprised him at first that there was a flower on his desk but then he saw that everyone else had some…all different ones but they all had some.

Daisuke's flower was a group of small flowers clustered together.

/Fennel…worthy of all praise…/

Daisuke nearly dropped the plant as Dark's voice whispered in his inner ear.

'Do you think it's from…him…?'

/Might be…/

A hand landed on Daisuke's shoulder and the boy remembered that Satoshi had wanted to talk to him. The Niwa boy looked at the other and saw that he was holding a fern in his hand…but it wasn't a normal fern.

Normal ferns are puffy and spread out but this one was curled in on itself, classified as Magic Fern.

Fascination

"Oh, yes! Um…what were you going to tell me Hiwatari-kun?"

"Niwa…what does 'he' think about that Youko person?"

"He…he thinks that Youko might not be a Hikari made…and…he's suspicious of the new student teacher…"

'Oh my gosh that sounded so stupid!'

"I don't trust him either."

"W-wha? You too Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi walked back to his desk, as he left he said so softly Daisuke thought he was hearing wrong.

"Be careful Daisuke."

0o0o0o0o0

Class had ended pretty well, nothing much out of the ordinary happened except the girls. Risa was still blushing madly and proclaiming that this was a test of her loyalty for her beloved Dark-san.

Riku had been strangely subdued and quiet all day. Unknown to all but herself, her thought patterns were going along the lines of, 'Holy crap that Youko guy was hot…'

She shook her head madly. 'What am I thinking? He is a thief! Just like that pervert! Although…he did piss of that pervert and humiliate him by getting the painting first…'

Risa looked at her sister strangely when the short haired girl suddenly threw her arms up in the air and screamed silently, that is, she opened her mouth but held back the sound.

Youko was busy thinking of ways to keep Kurama (or rather, Shuuichi) out of suspicion.

-You know…it doesn't help us trying to keep our suspicion down if you keep on putting those dang flowers on people's desks…-

'That Niwa boy knows something and my intuition says that he's involved as well…and that Hiwatari boy we've already seen him at the museum. He's deeply involved in this case; I'm just messing with their minds…'

-Oh joy! Thank Inari! You do have a sense of fun! -

'Youko?'

-Yes Kurama? -

'Shut up'

-Meanie-

End Chapter 

Ookami-Well…another one gone through and edited…slightly…


	3. Chapter 3

Ookami- Back again!

-Chapter 3

Of Missions

And Identities-

Kurama held the compact in his hand irritably. Of all times, now Koenma has to give him a mission. "Koenma-sama…I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Well don't forget you are still on parole! You do need to do this kind of work for me if you wish to continue your human life here!"

Kurama sighed and Youko was fuming. No one demands for Youko to do something for him or her.

"Koenma-sama…you do remember telling me that I got to take some time off for while I'm here in this city?"

"Um…er…well this is very important!"

Sigh "What is it then?"

"There seems to be a demon of some sort around the area you're in…can you take care of them while you're here?"

"What type of demon?"

"I dunno…"

Kurama had a huge urge to slam the communicator into the wall…or just simply crushing it with one hand.

In a tight voice he answered that he'll make an attempt to find and apprehend the demon but don't expect anything.

There was silence for a while after Kurama hung up.

-So…can I kill that brat? -

'As much as I'd like you to…no…'

-Dang… -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

/That's it! Tonight I'll find out the truth about that Youko guy once and for all/

'Dark…please calm down…even if Minamino-san really is Youko that doesn't mean you could…hurt him…he might not be able to control it…remember Hiwatari-kun?'

Dark grumbled and if he were physical his hands would have been crossed as he pouted childishly. Daisuke sighed. Dark was such a brat sometimes…

/What have I told you about thinking such things/

'Darn! I keep forgetting!'

"Dai-chan! Phone call!"

"Ah…hai!"

Daisuke ran downstairs and grabbed the phone; putting it up to his ear he heard a deep (and familiar) voice that sent goose bumps up and down his arms.

: Hello Daisuke…I'd like to have a word with your other self…:

"K-Krad…"

Dark took over in a fluid movement; his larger hand gripped the phone tighter and his deeper voice soft though firm upon the mouthpart.

"What do you want Krad?"

: Temporary truce against this new guy…:

"Why would you ever want to help us?"

: He hurt Satoshi…the brat is my host and body, no one is allowed to put strain on him but me…:

"THAT'S NOT ANY REASON!"

: So you wouldn't like to have a chance at getting back at him:

Krad was smirking. He just knew that the psychopathic maniac was smirking like a weasel with a defenseless target.

"…I…Hate…You…"

Krad just knew the right buttons to push…he always did…

: Tonight…:

And with that, the blonde hung up and left Dark clutching the dead phone with a growl.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku was pounding her head against her pillow. She couldn't sleep. Dark had sent another note this afternoon…and Youko had added something onto the paper, onto the same card that Dark used there was drawn a picture of a fox with a grin and a speech bubble saying…

'Just try baka!'

"That pervert must be fuming…" Riku laughed softly to herself.

Her face turned red as she remembered back to the image of the silver ethereal being on that night with Dark, against Dark. Otherworldly beauty and grace, those clear ambers eyes that shone of knowledge and playfulness.

'He isn't human…'

Somehow that thought didn't upset the twin at all. 'To call him human would sound like an insult…'

She sighed and tried again to deny the rush of blood to her face whenever she thought of Youko. To change the subject she thought of Daisuke instead and felt a huge surprise when she blushed even harder for the little red head than the fox.

'Oh dear gosh not Niwa-kun as well…'

She moaned in frustration and plopped over on her bed. What was wrong with her? Stupid hormones…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So…I wonder when he'll get here…"

'Youko…you really need to find something else to do…'

-Well I'm bored and this is fun so nyaah!-

'…nyaah?'

-Shut up…-

Youko's head snapped up from its position on his arm where he was resting against the roof. There was something flying towards him a break neck speeds.

-? -

He leaped out of the way and the sphere of energy smashed into the roof. The splinters flew everywhere and he winced as a couple nicked his arm.

"So…you're the demon who knocked out my host that night…"

The fox already sensed someone there so he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised about was the fact that the speaker wasn't Dark.

This one looked like inverted Dark…purple hair to gold and black wings to white.

'Don't let him fool you…he may have white wings but I can sense he's evil…'

-You don't have to tell me ya know? I can tell from his aura… -

Another sound caught the demon's sensitive ears. He twisted sideways (so that he was half turned around but could still see the white winged creature) and blocked the oncoming torrent of black blade feathers.

"Oh…so you're double teaming me now?"

Youko released the demonic leaf that he'd used to counter the onslaught and taunted the black winged angel.

/Why that arrogant no good son of a-/

'Dark! Look out!'

Krad was releasing his own rain of arrows now. The feathers flashed dangerously in the moonlight as they descended like rapid fire from a machine gun.

The problem was that Krad didn't give a dang to the fact that his attack was heading towards Dark as well. /Holy shi-/

He had Wizu (I'm just going to spell it the way I hear it pronounced) form a shield with his wings and winced as the pounding hit him backwards a couple feet.

Wizu was crying out softly as the sharp projectiles grazed him. But this was to protect his master and he would not fail.

The camera crew sadly was still in the dark (excuse the pun) about where Dark and the others were.

"…You don't think they got into another fight a while before they got here do you?"

The news crew sighed dejectedly. It'll have to wait patiently then…

Back to the battle…

Youko was having too much fun. He dove and dodged and even counter attacked all while the two angels would viciously attack him before stopping now and then to have an argument about almost hitting each other.

"Krad! What the heck were you thinking? I was standing right there!"

"Well it's your fault for not moving away!"

"How could I? I was trying to ask that guy something!"

At the word 'guy' Dark pointed at Youko who was trying to contain his laughter a few rooftops away. This was too funny.

'Clam down Youko…I haven't seen you this giddy since you found my hidden stash of Inari Zushi…'

-It's my favorite food! Why did you hide it? –

'Can't you stop being such an idiot and talk to these two? I'm still curious about something…'

-Well it you want to talk to them then fine! –

And then Kurama got a shock as Youko went back to sleep within him and he found himself standing on the roof, his red hair blowing in the wind.

"Um…that was unexpected…"

His voice got the two winged ones out of their argument as they both stared over at Kurama who was massaging his forehead. Major headache coming on.

"Aha!" Dark cried triumphantly as he pointed (pointing is rude) again at Kurama. "I knew it! You are Daisuke's student teacher!"

Kurama merely raised an eyebrow. "And just how exactly do you know Niwa-san?"

"………………"

Krad was getting impatient. Whether he was Youko or some teacher he was still going to get his revenge. Raising his arm he flung it forwards violently and flung a ball of energy at the red head standing on the roof.

Dark turned to Krad in shock. "What are you doing? You can't attack him like this!"

"If it kills him that's all I need." The blonde psychopath replied with an insane grin.

But to Dark's surprise (and Krad's disappointment) the (apparent) normal human flung himself onto the roof two blocks over, his hair flying behind him like a velvet red cape.

"Ho-how the hell did he just do that?"

Kurama straightened on the roof and stared coolly up at the two in the sky.

"Might you come down here so we can discuss this like civil beings?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurama straightened on the roof and stared coolly up at the two in the sky.

"Might you come down here so we can discuss this like civil beings?"

"No!" Was Krad's immediate reply.

Both Dark and Kurama sweat dropped.

'He's more childish than you are…'

-What's that supposed to mean! –

'Exactly what it sounds like'

Kurama ignored the blonde one and looked at Dark again. "Kindly come down here so we may discuss something."

Dark slowly descended, he was still cautious.

"How did you do that?" He asked the red head.

"Do what?"

"Jump so far…"

"Well did you seriously expect me to stand there and be impaled?"

"Um…no…"

Kurama looked at Dark who seemed to be having a mental conversation. When one does the same thing they can easily tell when someone else was doing it. The signs were all there, the half aware look and the slow blinking.

"You're really Niwa-san aren't you?"

Dark's whole body jolted before calming down.

"And you are Youko am I right?"

"Yes and no, we're the same person but he isn't me…"

'Aha! I told you so Dark!'

/Don't get cocky Daisuke/

"Am I assuming right to say that you and Niwa-san are in the same relation?"

/Oh shit…/

"What if we are?"

"No problem to me, I understand his position, but that would mean that the reason he's always falling asleep in class is your doing…and I can't very well attack a student…"

"You're only two years older than him! Quit talking like such an adult!"

Kurama was about to reply when a shout caught both their attentions.

"HEY! WOULD YOU STOP TALKING AND START DYING ALREADY!"

Another tidal wave of deadly projectiles thundered through the air. Kurama and Dark sighed in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um…I don't think they're coming…"

"Yeah…maybe they did get into a fight on the way here…"

The news crew sighed sadly and slowly walked away, dragging their feet.

0o0o0o0o0

"Isn't there anyway to stop him?"

Kurama was beginning to get annoyed with the blonde haired psychopath assaulting him and Dark repeatedly.

"He's always been like this…the only way to stop him would be to beat him up or hope that Satoshi can hold him back internally…"

"So he is Hiwatari-san…"

"And?"

"It means I can't harm him…"

Dark created a swirl of feathers around them to both block Krad's attack and give them a moment of pause to catch their breath, not that any of them lost it in the first place.

"Where'd Youko go? (Hey that rhymed)"

"He's currently laughing his tail off at our situation while safely inside the back of my consciousness…"

"How'd you get him anyway? Daisuke got me through family blood lines…and the same goes for Satoshi…"

"Youko was sealed within my body before my birth…"

-Why are you telling them so much? –

'It's nice to have someone around who can understand how I am, and besides, Dark and Krad aren't human either…strange, Krad's name is Dark spelled backwards…'

Back to the real world now, Kurama let out his own petal whirlwind attack to block Krad's next attack when it was clear that Dark was getting tired.

The pink flowers let off a sweet smelling scent as Dark watched in awe. "How can you do that? I thought humans couldn't use magic…"

"It isn't magic, I'm simply putting my spiritual energy into the flowers and manipulating them, magic is when you take your life energy and change it into a different type of power…if I'm right, you aren't using your own magic to create those feathers but you are using small bit to control them…"

"Correct…although this is the first time I've heard of Spiritual energy…"

"There are many different types of power in the world."

"True…"

The two actually got a long pretty well. Maybe it was the fact that unlike Youko, this guy didn't have a huge ego to rival Dark's own. Or maybe it was the rather interesting discussion they were having.

Kurama suddenly grabbed Dark and pulled both of them into an alleyway.

Krad flew overhead and couldn't see them.

"WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Dark chuckled quietly. "Like we're going to do that?"

Kurama smiled as well. Once Krad had passed the area they were hiding his grin faded and he turned serious.

"Krad is using his magic by forcing the life energy. It's killing his host isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…but Krad never cares…"

"So that's how you use your magic…"

Kurama spotted the little rabbit thing that was standing on Dark's shoulder. No doubt this thing was a living item capable of shape shifting; if the black wings from before were any hint.

"Kyuu"

(Wizu is so cute)

"Ah yes, his name's Wizu, he's my partner…"

"A living magical item…unlike people, items like him can use magic indefinitely without worry of using up too much life force and dying…"

"It's because he was created by magic…"

"And you are also a creation of magic aren't you?"

"Yes…but since this is still Daisuke's body I can't use my magic with him in the way…by the way, what is Youko? He isn't a magic creation is he?"

"No he's not, you do believed in demons do you not?"

"A demon huh? Oh well, I don't have any problem with them."

'A d-d-d-demon?'

/Quiet Daisuke, they're not all evil son-of-a-bit-…things that harm people. Youko's annoying yes but he isn't one of the 'steal your soul', 'I'm going to eat you' ones…/

Kurama on the other hand was thinking of a way to stop Krad when his compacter beeped again.

'Stupid thing'

Dark looked over with interest as Kurama pulled a round thing from his pocket and opened it. An annoying voice came out from it.

"Kurama! Forget what I said before, it isn't a demon there, it's actually a being of magical energy so you don't need to apprehend it unless it's harming humans…"

An anime vein popped up.

"I already found this out half an hour ago, quit interrupting my vacation!"

And with that he closed the communication and looked up to see Dark cackling.

"Who's that little shrimp?"

"The prince of the dead, Koenma…"

"Sounds more like a little brat."

'I could really get to like this guy' Kurama thought.

End Chapter

Ookami- I need to make a new direction to turn this in if I want to continue it all the way through…


	4. Chapter 4

Ookami- Here's the next one…

Ookami- Here's the next one…

-Chapter 4

Of Krad

And Dark-

"So what do we do about Krad?"

"Nothing…best is to go home and wait for Satoshi at school the next day…"

"So you're going to give up?"

"No! The great Phantom Thief Dark never gives up!"

Kurama sweat dropped about the capital letters.

"I'm just saying, if we confront him, he'll attack us and hurt Satoshi even more…"

Kurama frowned. This was an odd and difficult situation. 'Maybe I could call the rest of the team here…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Krad angrily flew. He had no idea where he was going. So he just flew, that usually gave him ideas, if not helps him find his targets.

As he flew, he sang. A weird creepy song to a familiar tune…

"Oh where oh where has my little Dark gone? Oh where oh where can he beeee…?"

He stretched out the 'Be' because it was annoying and he liked doing it.

'SHUT UP!'

Apparently, Satoshi found it annoying as well.

: But I don't want to shut up:

Satoshi fumed and pounded his consciousness against Krad's tight control. This only made Krad laugh at his host's feeble attempts, feeble because he was getting too tired to put up much of a fight.

'Just give up already…he's probably home by now…'

: …Damn…no fair:

So Krad sighed sadly and flew off to head back to Satoshi's desolate apartment.

(For some reason, Satoshi keeps reminding me of Rei from Evangeline…lives alone, has blue hair, quiet…near emotionless…has a creepy father figure who's scheming and evil and seeks to use them for their own purposes…)

0o0o0o0o0o0

The news crews that night were very disappointed. The viewers that night (and onto the next day) were also disappointed. But none were as disappointed as Dark was that he didn't get any television time.

/NOOO! A TOTAL NIGHT WASTED/

'It wasn't that bad Dark…'

Personally Daisuke was glad he didn't have to appear on TV that night. Kurama…Shuuichi…he had left them because he had to go home as well. But he'd left them while some flower petals flew and fell around them.

/Dramatic… /

Daisuke had to agree.

Sweet Pea petals falling everywhere…

Thank you for a lovely time

Daisuke banged his head on his desk and sweat dropped. 'That guy…'

0o0o0o0o0

Kurama was musing over what to do. It really wasn't any of his business what Dark and Krad do, but they were involving innocents and his students. Satoshi hadn't shown up for class.

-Well isn't this awkward? -

'It is isn't it?'

Kurama sighed. Time to go over the facts. Krad is a threat to all and even though he isn't human, Kurama cannot get rid of him the easy way (kill) because the artwork possessed a human body.

Said human, Hiwatari Satoshi, wasn't in school today. This was most likely due to the strain put on his body throughout last nights fighting.

'I wonder if there's a way to remove him…'

He'd seen demons and spirits removed from bodies…but Krad was technically not either.

'A bloodline possession…first time I've heard about something like this…'

He heard Takeshi shouting loudly with some classmates. Apparently he thinks that since Dark and Youko failed to show up they were both cowards.

-A-a coward! Why that little human piece of sh-! -

'Shut up'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takeshi frowned as he mused quietly. For once.

That Youko guy…just who was he? Appearing a while ago just the same time as…the new student teacher.

Said student teacher that was currently living with him.

'I'll investigate!'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takeshi looked around the room. It was the guest bedroom at their house; their guest was currently out shopping. They'd told Shuuichi that if he stayed with them he'd have to help out.

The walls were mostly bare except for some newspaper clippings that Takeshi had put up ages ago, the bed was a nice bluish color and there was a closet and dresser in the room as well.

'This room is so boring…'

And so, since Takeshi never really had any decency nor politeness he decided to search through Shuuichi's stuff…and plant a few cameras in the room.

'Just in case…'

If he couldn't find anything the least he could do was get pictures of the guy to sell to girls in class.

Rummaging through the drawers, underneath the bed, in his backpack/suitcase and wherever else found a lot of seeds, some strange looking clothes (battle outfits), normal clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush and other completely normal items.

Takeshi growled in frustration. So deep into his scouring was he that he almost had a heart attack when a cough sounded behind him.

The boy turned slowly to see his student teacher standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

Takeshi knew he was screwed but he had to at least come up with some kind of excuse, and so he took a deep breath and…

"Um…house cleaning?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow…"

Takeshi couldn't believe that Shuuichi could smile so sweetly all the while he calmly reprimanded him about disruption of privacy…in a voice that made him feel as if spikes were slowly being driven into his body with each syllable.

Then his student teacher had proceeded to chase the 14 year old out of the guest room by the simple means of poking his head and walk forwards continuing his scolding while Takeshi, in a daze, backed up until he was outside the room at which point Shuuichi closed the door with a "Good night, and I'll be sure to call on you in class about tonight's algebra assignment."

Takeshi was still frozen in his spot when his father had walked past with a cup of coffee (late night shifts suck). The elder man watched his son for a moment before deciding it was unimportant and continuing his way to the bathroom to answer the call of nature.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'He seems unusually happy today…'

That was Daisuke's thought the next day as he watched Minamono-sensei call on Takeshi to come to the board and answer another question.

'Why's he calling on Takeshi so much anyway?'

Satoshi was in class today. He looked normal enough but the people who knew him well (Daisuke) (And Kurama just because he was perceptive enough) could tell he was exhausted.

"Hiwatari-san please see me after class and Niwa-san as well."

Daisuke jolted awake from his groggy state of musing and sat up quickly.

"H-h-hai!"

Satoshi merely mumbled a quiet "Ah…" before going back to his won thoughts.

Risa was still distracted by watching the teacher and trying to convince herself that Dark was better and that she wasn't wavering in her love.

Riku was in an awkward situation where she wasn't sure if she could ever look Niwa-kun in the eyes after that weird (and sweaty) dream she'd had last night. Sure she'd seen Niwa-kun without a shirt many times before but that…that dream…!

Her face turned red as she wonders how the HELL those kinds of thoughts had ever came into her subconscious.

'Oh GOD what is WRONG with me!'

It didn't help with the fact that a certain mischievous fox had left a bunch of Coriander in her desk.

Coriander - Lust

0o0o0o0

"Dai-chan! You have another job tonight!"

"Again?"

"Daisuke…" Mother's warning tone.

"Yes, yes I know, it's my job as the heir of this family…"

Daisuke still hadn't told his family about Kurama. It just didn't seem right to talk of such things without the elder teen's permission.

As so he quietly left his mother dress him for the next job.

/Oi Daisuke, I'll need to talk to that guy again. /

Daisuke didn't need to ask, he knew who Dark was talking about.

And so he spread his wings (Wizu's wings) and took off.

0o0o0o0

"DAMN I'm bored…"

'Shut up Youko, we should let Dark take the painting this time before bothering him.'

-BUT I'M BORED! - Youko had switched to complaining mentally.

Kurama resisted the urge to slap himself in the face, not that he could since Youko was in the body at the current time.

'If you're so bored then let me take over.'

"Oh yeah!"

So Youko receded to the back of their minds and Kurama sat quietly until the flapping of wings told him that Dark was coming. Not that he needed that warning anyways since he was sitting downwind and had caught the kaitou's scent long before.

"Yo! The steal was easy since Satoshi wasn't there."

"This of course could mean that Krad is somewhere."

"True…"

The two sat for a while in silence. Dark sighed. He wanted to go and sneak into Riku's room again…

Both narrowed their eyes at the same time and as one they stood up, one to flare his wings and the other to reach into his hair.

"He's here!"

And so here he was. There was Krad in all his sexy, psychotic, insane glory. He was already holding one of his feathers and preparing to attack.

"Dark! Now is the day that you'll be MINE!"

"Shut up freak!"

"Oh but I know you want me too Dark…we were meant to be one!"

Kurama was trying hard to either stop himself from laughing his ass off (Youko was influencing him more than he thought) and being officially creeped out by the blonde.

-Um…stalker much?-

'For once I agree.'

-What do you mean once?!-

'Now's not the time for this'

He flicked a seed at Krad and the angel backed off in shock as the seed sprouted into…

"Hyssop!"

Hyssop- Wards away evil spirits

They all just hung there for a while as Krad poked at the blossoms with a look of confusion.

Dark turned to Kurama with one eyebrow twitching.

The redhead in question shrugged his shoulders and said sheepishly, "Well it doesn't hurt to try…"

"Conceited"

"What was that?"

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Not much to say…


	5. Chapter 5

Ookami- Weee…

Ookami- Weee…

Oh yeah…I just realized that the timeline for this story is completely off…

-Chapter 5

Of an up and coming

New plot-

Krad angrily ripped up the flowers; in the back of his mind Satoshi was actually smirking at the angel's discomfort and rather embarrassing episode.

"You!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Kurama "Stop interfering between me and my Dark!"

"Who're you calling 'my'?" was Dark's angry reply.

This time Kurama did laugh.

"This isn't funny…"

-YES IT IS! HA HA HA!-

'Shut up Youko.'

-M-my sides! My sides hurt!-

'…'

Technically Youko couldn't feel pain as it was Kurama currently in control of the body but he decided to ignore his other half.

Krad in the meantime had gotten bored of waiting and was launching is attack.

Swooping forwards he grabbed Dark and the two began wrestling while flying insane patterns through the air attempting to strangle each other.

"Just give up and submit yourself to me!"

"I'll never submit to you Krad! Nor to any man!"

Dark sent a swift right hook that caught his opponent on the side of the face and managed to knock Krad a few feet away from him.

"Now if you were a hot sexy little lady I wouldn't mind so much." Dark added as an after thought.

'…'

/What's wrong Daisuke?/

'I think I'm going to be sick from that mental image you've just given me…'

/Krad as a woman? Not a chance, even if he tried to become a transvestite and then seduce me I still have Riku-chan to think of…/

'STOP THINKING OF HARADA-SAN!'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh where oh where Dark-san is…where oh where is he?" Risa sang softly, not knowing how creepily close the song was to the one a certain blonde psycho had sung in just this week.

"Risa, why'd you drag me all the way out here anyway? We'll get in trouble."

"I need to see Dark-san! I have to let him know that I'm still loyal to him!"

"I have no clue what the heck you're babbling about."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well…I really don't have to do much…"

Kurama had sat down and made himself comfortable on the roof as he watched the two angels having one heck of a bitch fest while pounding each other silly.

Magic lay there, sad and feeling unwanted.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FREAK I WOULDN'T ADVOID YOU SO MUCH!"

"So what are you saying that if I was ignorant of your affections you'll love me?"

"HELL NO! Even hearing your name makes me want to hurl!"

"Oh! That pierced my heart!"

"You're cold dead one I presume?"

"I have a very useful appendage that isn't cold and dead wanna see?"

"KNOWING YOU IT'S PROBABLY SOMETHING DISGUSTING!"

"You have one too, are you saying yours is disgusting as well?"

"Nope! I'm perfect while yours is probably as twisted and tiny as that lump of meat you call a brain!"

"At least I have one!"

"I do so have a brain! And mine isn't constantly filled with the contents of a yaoi fangirl's wet dreams!"

"So I am a girl!"

"No you're not! And even if you were I bet you'll be flat-chested and fat!"

"Okay now that was just plain mean!"

They soon resorted to pounding each other again while insulting each other's mothers…a very strange thing to do since neither had one.

That was the scene that a certain duo stumbled upon as they proceeded to stare in horror/surprise.

"D-D-Dark-san!"

"Risa? Riku?"

"You're lover is this way Dark!" Krad was angry at being ignored (if only for an instant) and took the chance to grab at Dark's shirt.

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!"

Dark kicked Krad as hard as he could and had to flare his wings (or rather Wizu's wings) to keep from falling off a pole they were standing on.

"Um…did we interrupt at a bad time?" Riku asked as she tugged on her sister's arm in an attempt to lead her away from the fighting.

Kurama was watching the two, they hadn't spotted him yet since he was on a roof. It was beginning to get out of hand, he couldn't let his student get hurt. That being his thoughts he sent some vines subtly down to the girls to protect them if something were to happen.

"Well no, not really, but his freak here is keeping me from getting to the museum I'm supposed to rob…"

"You know you love me."

"Like a busted artery."

A shocked look from Krad.

"You like busted arteries?"

"Hell no you sicko!"

"Hey, you're the one that likes busted arteries."

"Um…we'll just leave now…" Risa and Riku slowly edged away.

-Well…this is a strange twist…-

Kurama sighed as he rubbed out a headache.

'This'll be a long, long night…'

Dark bitch-slapped Krad into a building and Krad responding by kicking Dark in an area that most men would never hit since it would be dishonorable (like Krad cares for honor.)

Kurama couldn't help but wince.

0o0o0o0

Kurama eventually got bored of watching the two pounding on each other so he sent out some vines to catch the two.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but didn't we come out here so late at night for a purpose?"

Dark blinked. Krad stared blankly.

Dark- Um…I can't remember…

Krad- You came to confess your love to me right?

Dark glared at the blonde. "Don't start that again."

Kurama resisted the urge to smack the two upside their heads.

"How about this you two, don't interfere with the lives of my students, Hiwatari-san and Niwa-san have enough going on as it is, now the two of you go home!"

Maybe it was because Kurama said this so fiercely, maybe his words actually got through to them…or maybe it was the fact that there was a scary looking cannibalistic plant growing around the demon's arm but both Dark and Krad nodded and flew off home without any further word.

All was quiet, as Kurama stood all alone on the rooftop. And then Youko decided to speak up.

-Death tree? -

'Shut up'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Daisuke pondered to himself. What these ponderings were is a mystery from his many classmates…although by that annoyed, ashamed and painful look on his face these musings weren't pretty.

'Dark…you…(censored)'

/It wasn't my fault/

'My body still hurts where Krad hit you.'

/That isn't my fault./

'What hurts most is down there.'

/I said I'm sorry all right/

Takeshi looked at his friend weirdly as Daisuke began frowning and banging his head against his desk.

"Um…Daisuke…are you alright?"

Almost immediately Daisuke swung his head up to smile sweetly at his friend. There were sparkles surrounding him as he spoke.

"I'm perfectly alright."

Takeshi was now even more freaked out and avoided Daisuke like the plague for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So there really isn't anything I can do to keep Krad from bothering you or taking over your body?"

Kurama had called Satoshi to his office after school.

"There's nothing you can do this doesn't concern you stay out of my business."

"It is very well my business Hiwatari-san, I am your teacher and it is quite a bother to me that two of my students are trying to kill each other after school at last times in the night."

Satoshi flinched; it wasn't noticeable to normal humans but Kurama caught on nonetheless.

"I'm here to help. Just know that." And with that the older teen allowed the younger to leave.

As Satoshi left he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the fact that his student teacher had put a few Mock Oranges into his pocket.

Orange Mock- Deceit

He pulled them back out a bit angrily and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. He didn't need a flower telling him about what he already knew.

0o0o0o0o0

St. White's day came and a huge mess was started since Daisuke got dumped by Risa again and when Dark took over he found that they'd only switched half-way leaving Dark's mind in control of Daisuke's body.

Kurama found it amusing.

Satoshi was angry and didn't know what to make of the situation.

Dark decided to have fun with his situation and another huge mess was started. Kurama didn't know the exact details but the next day Dark/Daisuke came to school and fell to a high fever.

Kurama asked the teacher for a break and went off to the infirmary to check up on Daisuke/Dark.

Satoshi was already there.

"So…what's wrong with him?" the fox asked quietly.

"He doesn't have much time left…nor do I…" The blue haired boy replied ominously.

Kurama noted that Harada Riku was eavesdropping from outside.

She made a noise and Satoshi glanced around at her with a shocked look.

Kurama took that time to excuse himself and left to ponder about what the last Hikari just said.

(Yes, I do realize that this timeline is screwed since at this time in the manga Krad hasn't appeared yet…well…I'm changing a few things so Nyaa!)

A while later Kurama saw Daisuke again and this time it really was Daisuke. He was running after Riku for some reason and the kitsune didn't feel like going after them. It was obvious they had feelings for each other and he didn't feel like meddling…too much…

More stuff happened after that, including Daisuke being kidnapped for a commercial and Satoshi cross-dressing. The media had a blast with that but many were disappointed that the mysterious Youko hadn't shown up.

0o0o0o0

/….oh my freaking god…/

'It'll be alright Dark….hopefully…'

/I can't believe the commander actually dressed up as a woman…/

'Phh…' Daisuke tried to contain a laugh.

/And I almost kissed him…/

Daisuke was still half laughing.

/…Daisuke…/

'Yes Dark?'

/Shut up./

-End Chapter-

Ookami- I'm going to TRY to get the plot in…somehow…dunno how but I'll try…sorry it's so short…


End file.
